Onwards and Upwards
by BPES
Summary: Clouffie. Cloud, always the myserious one and Yuffie, lively and positive. Spending some time together, can the two form a friendship? Or perhaps even more?


Onwards and Upwards  
_Characters and worlds belong to their respective owners__._

It was a good time for the residents of Hollow Bastion, as thanks to the efforts of the Key-bearer, Sora, and his friends, the worlds had been restored. People had begun flocking back to Hollow Bastion and Leon had begun organizing a restoration committee. Unfortunately however, despite Sora's efforts, the heartless still remained a problem leading the restoration committee to become Hollow Bastion's sword and shield. And with the addition of Cloud who had arrived just after the worlds began to recover, things seemed to be going all right. But…  
"I'm worried." Aerith said to Leon in a tone he'd heard too frequently as of late.  
'I swear if it's about HIM again…' Leon thought aggravated.  
"It's about Cloud." She said earning a sigh from Leon. Leon had nothing against Cloud, but constantly hearing about Aerith's little worries over the blonde's mood did him no favours as he actually set about fixing Hollow Bastion and keeping the people safe.  
"What is it _this _time?" Leon asked impatiently. Aerith sighed.  
"Sorry, I'm sure you're tired of hearing this by now… but doesn't Cloud seem to be… drifting away from us again?" She said genuinely concerned. Leon wanted to dismiss it immediately as her imagination but, when he thought about it, the blonde did seem to be distancing himself from the rest of them.  
"Hmm." Leon muttered in thought. Sighing he stood up. "All right, let's go talk to him."  
Meanwhile…  
Red, she saw it flap by just a second ago, He was DEFINETLY close she could feel it. Why was he running? Why was it that he refused to so much as look at her? She had spent a long time searching him out so now was not the time to give up. Running through the library, a young woman with long brown hair gave chase to her elusive 'friend'. She came up to the door that lead into the main entrance hall, he'd be there, He'd HAVE to be their. Bursting through the door she ran headlong into someone else who screamed out one or two curses probably picked up from a loudmouth pilot.

*****  
"Oh Yuffie! I'm sorry about that. Here let me help you up." She said holding her hand out to the younger girl. Yuffie glared for a second but then accepted the hand and put on a 'typical' expression.  
"Honestly Tifa, what's the matter with you? Exploding through doors like that, you'll hurt someone." The ninja scolded teasingly. Tifa sighed.  
"I'm really sorry. I only got back a little while ago so I don't know the layout all that well." She said, although it wasn't quite accurate, she had gotten to know most of this place very well in her search… speaking of which. "By the way, have you seen Cloud anywhere?"  
'Ohhh So THAT was it?' Yuffie smirked. Taking a deep breath she looked up to where the blonde had concealed himself in the chandelier. Should she hand him in? She didn't see why not. But when she saw his faces, his eyes she saw a strange pleading look. Yuffie shook her head.  
"Yeah I have seen him… he Ran off that way." Yuffie said pointing in a random direction. Tifa smiled.  
"Thank you Yuffie." She said before darting off again, Narrowly missing Leon and Aerith who had made their way to the hall.  
"What was that about?" Leon pondered aloud but shook his head dismissively straight afterwards.  
"Yuffie, have you seen Cloud?" Aerith asked. Wow, Cloud sure was popular today; then again considering how he had looked before, maybe he was in trouble. Though Yuffie found it difficult to see the Blonde pulling pranks, but if he did she could have him take some of the blame for what she did, or help her, or both.  
"Well…" Yuffie began as she made her way to the centre of the hall. She never got to finish however as Leon caught something move in the shadows.  
"YUFFIE!" He yelled as the Heartless lunged for the Ninja. SLASH. Wait; didn't people go Squelch rather than slash? Opening her eyes that had somehow or another closed she saw Red… and then Yellow, that unmistakable hair. The giant sword wrapped in bandages was a tip-off too.  
"Are you all right?" Cloud said with his back to her half-looking at Yuffie and half looking at the floor.  
"Uh… yeah." Yuffie managed to say somewhat timidly, she hadn't expected that. He began to walk away.  
"Cloud! Please wait, we need to talk." Aerith said sincerely. Cloud paused for a second and then continued walking.  
"HEY, don't walk away!" Leon said somewhat annoyed and rather surprised at the Blonde's actions. Cloud stopped suddenly and then began to rummage at his side (Obscured by his cape) for something. Half turning he threw a large shuriken at Yuffie's Feet.  
"Cid said you wanted one, asked me to give it to you." He said simply before walking off again out the door. Yuffie looked at the weapon with some surprise, it was true that she wanted a better weapon, but she hadn't expected the pilot to get her it. He had even said she shouldn't bother with something like that, what changed his mind? Though that wasn't all that important right now, Aerith and Leon looked kind of disheartened, and Yuffie didn't like that much.  
"Hey, don't worry you too! I'll get Cloud back. The great ninja Yuffie is on the Job. Be back in a jiffy." She said cheerily before picking up the weapon and giving chase to the blonde.

*****  
Outside, Cloud was worrying about what had just happened. After he had seen Tifa, he felt relieved that she was ok, but then he got worried, that she might think of him as a monster now. The expression Yuffie had worn when he saved her had filled him with even more doubts. So he was shocked when he heard the voice of the supposed-to-be-terrified ninja right behind him.  
"Why'd you leave Cloud?" Yuffie asked with her arms folded. She saw cloud jump which amused her to no end. Who knew that even the GREAT CLOUD who Tifa and Aerith always seemed to fawn over could be startled so easily? Cloud shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'm sorry… if I scared you." He said quietly. Yuffie did a double take before sighing… then laughing… then rolling on the ground trying to breath. Cloud made no motion though he did wonder just what was going on. After a little inner deliberation he turned to see what had happened when Yuffie leaned in close to him. Startled once more he recovered quickly and looked away. Yuffie snickered.  
"HAH! Nothing can scare the great ninja Yuffie. I was a little surprised but that's all." She shrugged.  
"I'm glad." Cloud said simply. Yuffie sighed.  
"What is with you anyway? You act like you hate us all, but when you actually get talking you're a decent guy." Yuffie sighed.  
"Hmph. I honestly doubt that very much. Now get lost." Cloud said rather harshly. Yuffie took immediate offence.  
"HEY! What's wrong? You wanna fight or something?!" She yelled. Cloud hadn't really expected that sort of reaction.  
"I'd rather not fight YOU!" Cloud replied, a hint of humour in his tone. Yuffie picked up on it and smirked. Puffing herself up she used her boasting voice.  
"HA HA HA! So you dare not Challenge the great ninja Yuffie? Well I suppose it's only natural, you must be absolutely petrified before my awesome ninja skills!" She taunted playfully.  
"Terrified." Cloud said playing along before beginning to walk off. Yuffie didn't want to give up just yet.  
"Well then I'd better accompany you. Y'know, to protect you with my awesome ninja skills." She said smiling. Cloud looked at the ground.  
"I don't deserve to be protected." He said solemnly. Yuffie blinked.  
"What? Why the hell would you think that?" She asked incredulously. Cloud looked even further away from her direction.  
"Because I'm weak." Was his reply; Yuffie couldn't help but wonder just what caused Cloud to think this way but she felt she shouldn't touch upon it, at least not yet.  
"Well then; all the more reason to protect you then. I'll keep you safe from harm with my incredible ninja skills." She said cheerfully. Cloud shook his head.  
"I'm not worried about physical harm. That isn't the problem…" Cloud began. He caught sight of Tifa heading his way and began to walk off.  
"H-Hey!" Yuffie muttered stunned. Cloud turned to her briefly.  
"Let's mosey." He said. Yuffie was trying to comprehend the thought of Cloud saying something so… childish.  
"W-what?" She questioned.  
"I'm leaving now. If you're coming, then come on." He said before moving off. Yuffie groaned in annoyance but followed soon after.  
"All right I'm coming. But if you try to run off to Olympus coliseum or any other world, I'm gonna kick you're ass and drag you back here, you got that?" She said pointing a finger accusingly at him. His lips twitched upwards at this.  
"I'll guess I won't Leave then, lest I invoke your incredible wrath." He said playfully. Yuffie gawked slightly.  
"My Gawd, My powers increase once more. I actually got you to smile." She said grinning from ear to ear. Cloud didn't respond and instead walked to one of the elevators/ropeway things that connected to the bottom of Hollow Bastion. It was only slightly after getting on the thing that Cloud began to regret it. With little room and nothing to do he began to feel sick. A groan caught his Attention.  
"Yuffie?" He questioned. She groaned again.  
"I hate these things… They make me feel sick." She whined.  
"You too?" He questioned curiously. Yuffie looked at him in surprise and then with an understanding face.  
"Yeah… you're looking kinda green there Cloud." She commented. Cloud did feel kind of bad at current. Suddenly the platform started to shake. "Oh Gawd! It gets WORSE!?"  
"This isn't normal!" Cloud commented, looking down into the gorge they were descending into, he saw a huge Heartless with wings head their way. "DAMN IT ALL! YUFFIE!" He reached out to her as the Heartless rammed the platform and sent the two plummeting.  
*****

"Owie." Yuffie groaned when she felt consciousness, and subsequently pain, return. Looking around she saw that she was in a part of Hollow bastion she didn't recognize, that had plenty of water and waterfalls. It was cold so she wrapped the blanket she had closer to herself. Wait a second, Blanket? She looked down to see the tattered crimson Cape of her companion. "What the heck?" She queried out loud. Not long after that she found herself very bored and began looking for the man himself. It wasn't long until she found him. Shirt off and his head Buried in the waterfall. Normally she would've made a joke or comment by now… however her attention was solely fixed on the black wing coming from his left shoulder blade. She took a step forward which apparently caught her attention as Cloud spun, grabbed his sword and had it pointed at her throat in under a second.  
"Yuffie?!" He asked surprised.  
"You have a wing?" She asked slowly. He moved his left side further back to obscure the appendage in question. He lowered the sword and nodded. "That is… SO COOL!"  
"W-what?" Cloud asked stunned. More-so when Yuffie went to take a closer look. "What are you doing?"  
"Amazing; Who'd of thought it? Cloudy has a wing!" she practically sang. Cloud stepped back. "What's wrong?"  
"Don't come near me. I'm a monster." He replied. Yuffie blinked.  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?!" She asked as if he were crazy.  
"This wing… It is the physical embodiment of my Darkness. I am a monster of that darkness." Cloud said firmly. Yuffie tilted her head to the side.  
"Did you hit your head on the way down or something?" She asked. Cloud shook his head.  
"I'm a monst-"  
"I don't buy that." Yuffie interrupted.  
"It should be obvious right now shouldn't it?" Cloud said bitterly. Yuffie shook her head.  
"What the heck are you talking about? You're not a monster, You're Cloud. Admitably you're really weird and have been kinda reclusive lately… Hey wait… Doe it have to do with the wing?" No answer "And is that why you've been avoiding Tifa?" No answer "And Leon and Aerith?" Still no answer. "It IS isn't it?"  
"I… don't want them to know I'm a Monster." He said solemnly. Yuffie shook her head.  
"Where in that big messy mound of Chocobo fluff did you get that idea?!" Yuffie said. Cloud subconsciously held a hand to his hair at the comment. "Tifa, Aerith and Heck, Even Squall care about you. They won't think you're a monster."  
"But…" Cloud said  
"Oh come on. From what I heard, Tifa has been looking for you since the attack, Aerith has been worried about you for a long time to and Leon, Heck he even ditched ME at the coliseum just to team up with you. The jerk." She complained.  
"It seemed more like he was keeping an eye on me rather than teaming up with me. Sorry you lost your battle partner over me." He said solemnly. Yuffie shook her head.  
"Nah, Squall's been a predisposition jerk since I scarred him." Yuffie said. Cloud did a double take.  
"Wait that was you?" Cloud said referring to the most prominent Scar on Leon. Yuffie laughed and shook her head.  
"No, I got him good with a shuriken on the arm. Why is it every time I say that people assume that I messed up his face?" she asked. Cloud shook his head with a slight smile.  
"Probably because that's his most notable feature." Cloud chuckled.  
"Ah, they grew again! I got you to laugh! The great Ninja Yuffie knows no limits!" She said laughing. Cloud shook his head and sat down.  
"Even so… Even if they don't think it… I AM a monster…" Cloud said.  
"Cloud…" Yuffie said in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm completely bathed in Darkness… And I'm too weak to fight it off." Cloud said depressingly. Seriously even Yuffie's mood began to take a spill. Yuffie sighed, but then remembered their earlier conversation.  
"All right then. I'll just use my awesome ninja skills to beat away the Darkness for you." Yuffie said reassuringly. Cloud was slightly taken aback.  
"Yuffie, I really don't think it's that simple." Cloud said in a slightly lighter tone. Yuffie smiled.  
"Don't be so sure! I AM the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE after all. So tell me, don't you feel that darkness shifting away already?" She asked smiling. Cloud sighed.  
"My Darkness will never be gone until I defeat him." Cloud said firmly. Yuffie tilted her head.  
"Him?" She asked curiously. Cloud looked away. "Tell me."  
"I don't want to trouble you with-"  
"TELL ME!!! You can't just say something cryptic like that and then not follow through. That's just mean! Meanie!" Yuffie whined. Cloud shook his head.  
"It's not really something I like to talk about. It's about the attack… when we were forced to leave and got separated…" He said. Yuffie quieted down.  
"Oh." She said feeling a pang of guilt.  
"But…" Her spirit rose a little at that. "If your willing to listen… I suppose I could tell you."  
"All right. I'm willing to listen." Yuffie said in a soft reassuring tone. Cloud almost thought he'd imagined it. "Well Hurry up! I'm _dying_ to know."  
"Fine… but don't use that term…" Cloud said. Yuffie nodded her agreement and sat down next to him. Cloud sighed one last time before thinking back.

*9 years ago*

When the heartless attacked, nobody expected it and everything was thrown into pure chaos. People were having their hearts devoured left right and centre. Cloud at that time was holding Tifa's hand and practically dragging her as he ran at full speed away from the strange monsters. Turning a corner, the two children found themselves at a Dead end.  
"N-No!" Cloud muttered as tears of fear began to surface. Tifa fully grabbed his arm when the heartless turned the corner, ready to pounce. Pushing Tifa behind him he braced himself for the attack, but it never came. SLASH. Wait why does that seem familiar? Opening his eyes cloud looked to see perhaps his Closest friend standing protectively in front of him, his Buster sword held at the ready. "ZACK!"  
"Hey C'mon Cloud, Boys shouldn't cry." Zack said playfully. More heartless started to appear. "Tch, pesky little guys ain't cha? Bring it then, I'll show you how it's done." Zack boasted before cutting down the creatures one after another. Cloud watched in awe and amazement of the older man's skill and prowess. Once Zack had dealt with the nearby heartless cloud spoke up again.  
"All right Zack! That was awesome!" Cloud said excitedly. Zack smiled.  
"Wasn't it? Now c'mon, we'd better get going. Seph's been acting funny; don't wanna leave him alone with all this weird stuff happening." Zack said as he lead the kids ahead. On the way he saw a few more people struggling. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."  
"Right!" Cloud acknowledged.  
"And Cloud, remember to be Brave!" Zack called to them before dashing to the rescue.  
"Will he be all right?" Tifa asked scared.  
"Don't worry, Zack is really strong. He'll be fine. No way can some dumb monster beat him." Cloud said firmly. Tifa remained silent but seemed somewhat relieved. Cloud looked over a balcony to see a few of his friends being carried by Cid. It seemed the pilot had grabbed them and made a break for it. Cloud was glad that they were safe and hoped they made it. Reaffirming his hold on Tifa he ran to where he was supposed to meet the other survivors in town. He saw Tifa's father heading that way.  
"PAPA!" Tifa yelled causing the man to Stop. Tifa ran to him and Cloud followed looking around. He and Tifa were Neighbours, so he thought his mother would have been with Tifa's father.  
"Where's mom?" Cloud asked. Tifa's father looked around.  
"I-I don't know… I called to her to come on… I thought she heard me?" He said. Cloud nodded to himself.  
"It's ok. I'll go get her." He said confidently.  
"Cloud!" Tifa said not wanting him to go. Cloud Gave her a reassuring look.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just hurry and get to safety." Cloud said before running off home.

"When I got their… My mother was… already Dead." Cloud said in an even tone, though even Yuffie could tell it was strained.  
"I'm sorry… But there wasn't really much anyone could've done about the heartless back then." Yuffie said though was shocked when Cloud's features darkened.  
"She wasn't killed by a heartless… It was by a sword wound." Cloud said through gritted teeth.  
"What?" Yuffie asked shocked. Cloud took a deep breath and continued.  
"It was about then that I heard Tifa scream…"

"M-mom?" Cloud asked horrified. His body began to shake violently at the sight and numbness began to take over.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" That was unmistakably Tifa screaming. Cloud snapped back to attention.  
"Tifa!" he took a step forward then paused to look back at his mother. "I… I have to be Brave… right Zack?" Cloud muttered before running on. The air seemed to heat up and Cloud could make out the unmistakeable smell of Smoke. It was then that he saw it, the visage of his hero, a person of unparalleled strength and skill, someone even stronger than Zack in his eyes. Standing in the flames as if they were nothing was Sephiroth the leader of Hollow bastion's defence force. Sephiroth met Cloud's gaze and simply grinned before turning and walking away, the flames engulfing everything around him. Cloud stood in shock and horror as he noticed the number of bodies lying on the ground. He probably would've joined them had Zack not shown up that moment dispelling the Heartless that had charged at Cloud.  
"What the heck is wrong with… you…" Zack's worried anger faded as he saw the scene. "W-what the hell happened here?!"  
"S-Sephiroth he… he…" Cloud said unable to take it in.  
"SEPHIROTH!? DAMN IT!!" Zack screamed. "C'mon Cloud we have to hurry." Zack said grabbing the Blonde. This was all too much to take in for Cloud. He was unable to think straight until he heard it again… Tifa's scream. "No Damn it!"  
"Zack? Was that..." Cloud couldn't even bring himself to ask.  
"Don't worry… Be Brave Cloud. Damn you Sephiroth." Zack said. Both of them froze when they arrived at the scene, just in time to See Tifa get cut by Sephiroth.  
"Ti… TIFA!" Cloud yelled and immediately ran to her side. Just as he realised the Danger while Sephiroth was poised to strike, Zack lunged in and began a battle with the seemingly deranged man. Cloud could hear Tifa's breathing begin to lessen, he could hear Zack's cry of pains and the laughter coming from the man inflicting it. But the only thing he could see… was darkness. As Zack fell to the ground beaten Sephiroth stared at him impassively.  
"Why?" Zack asked exhausted.  
"This Darkness that is enveloping the world. I shall take its strength and make it my own." Sephiroth answered.  
"What?" Zack asked not understanding.  
"Fall into Darkness… Zack." Sephiroth said as he went to cast the final blow however a Cry of anguish from behind him stopped him.  
"Cloud?" Zack asked weakly. Sephiroth smirked.  
"That's right. Accept the darkness. Let it fill your heart." Sephiroth said. And after that…

"And that's all I can remember… the next thing after that I can recall is waking up in another world with Zack's sword, and this wing. Apparently I'd been stabbed… I don't know what happened." Cloud finished sighing. Yuffie Shivered a little.  
"That's so cruel. To think someone could do that." She said sadly before becoming angry. "All right then. I'm gonna kick that Sephiroth Guy's ass the next time I see him!"  
"NO!" Cloud yelled standing up. "Don't fight him… don't fight Sephiroth."  
"But…" Yuffie looked at cloud's panicky expression. He thought he was a monster, but he didn't want to cause his friends any trouble or harm. She looked at his eyes, which seemed to glow strangely. Shaking her head she laughed.  
"What?" Cloud asked stunned.  
"Well all right. I'll leave Sephiroth to you. But just this once, I'm definetly taking down the next jerk like that." She said.  
"I… See." Cloud said kind of confused.  
"And Cloud. Even if you feel like you're trapped in the darkness. I can see the light in your eyes. You're definetly not a monster. You hear me!" She scolded and Cloud looked down at the water, at his reflection.  
"Yuffie…" He said quietly.  
"Yeah Cloud?" She asked chirpily.  
"Do you… er… do you think you could pass me my shirt and Cape?" Cloud said trying to hide his blush, he had completely forgotten his state of attire. Yuffie had too apparently as it took her a minute to catch on. But of course, Yuffie being Yuffie took things her own way.  
"What? Are you embarrassed that stripped half naked for me? Nyuck Nyuck Nyuck. I wonder what Tifa and Aerith would think eh?" Yuffie teased.  
"S-SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!" Cloud yelled somewhat flustered. Normally he could keep his composure just fine, but he had been sitting their recalling the worst moments of his life. It was hard to regain a standard demeanour after that. Although he was surprised that his mood was somewhat brighter due to Yuffie's antics. After handing him his clothes and him getting dressed VERY quickly he muttered something she almost missed. "Thank you, Yuffie."  
"Aww Shucks Cloud, You'll make me blush." She teased again. Cloud smiled to himself and looked up.  
"Perhaps we've been down here to long." He pondered.  
"Well how're we supposed to get out?" Yuffie asked. Cloud looked at the ground guiltily.  
"Well actually… I can fly." He admitted.  
"YOU CAN FLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!?!?" Yuffie screamed.  
"I thought it made me sound even more monstrous, being able to fly with one wing. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." He said sincerely. Yuffie sighed.  
"Well I'll forgive you this ONCE! But you owe me Choco-boy. And… Thanks for sharing your story with me… Even though I KNOW that Sephiroth is gonna show up in my Nightmares from now on. Gawd." She said abysmally. Cloud suppressed a laugh and then walked over to her.  
"Hold on tight." He said grabbing the Ninja She looked at him blankly.  
"Don't get any funny ideas now. I know I'm super irresistible but keep your hands out of my personal zones." She reprimanded. Cloud face palmed.  
"You've gotta be kidding me right?" he said as the ninja kept making jokes at his expense. She grinned.  
"Now now, don't get too depressed. Not many have the privilege of ferrying the Great ninja Yuffie." She said getting a good grip. "Now then… Onwards and upwards my flying Golden Chocobo!" Cloud smiled.  
"Yeah, Onwards and upwards… My pesky little passenger." Cloud said in the same tone.  
"AHA! My powers increased again! I got you to tell a joke!" Yuffie laughed.

As the two reached the top of Hollow bastion, they were surprised to see the Heartless from earlier attacking.  
"Oh no! The others!" Yuffie yelled and ran ahead. Cloud followed quickly after. It wasn't long till they were at the scene of the battle.  
"Where the HELL have you been?" Leon yelled at the two as they arrived.  
"Yuffie! Cloud!" Aerith Called.  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled.  
"Hmph. Aren't you popular?" Yuffie teased. Cloud looked away.  
"There isn't time for this. It's coming back! Tch, we can't get it because it's in the air." Leon said filling the two in on the obvious. "We'll have to distract it and hope Yuffie can kill it with her shuriken."  
"That'll never work!" Cid commented "Just let me finish my new 'Cid Cannon' and I'll deal with it."  
"There isn't enough time!" Tifa responded.  
"Damn. We'll just have to try and make time then." Leon muttered. Yuffie looked at the giant monster. Then something in her mind clicked.  
"Hey Cloud?" She said with a grin. Cloud looked at her.  
"What is it" he asked wondering what she was cooking up.  
"Onwards and Upwards!" She chimed. Cloud looked at her in surprise.  
"But…" He said looking away… then he looked at the heartless and then back to the Ninja who was giving a look of complete confidence. Cloud sighed, between stopping this thing at the risk of being branded a monster, and doing nothing as if he truly WERE a monster. There was really no choice. "Onwards and Upwards."  
"YES! Oh you are in SO much trouble now Ya big ugly … Bird… Fish… rock… THING!" Yuffie screamed. Cloud smirked.  
"I'm sure it's terrified now." He said playfully. Yuffie grinned.  
"Yeah!" she smiled.  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Leon asked confused. They didn't answer, cloud simply stuck his left arm out and his wing came into view. "Huh?"  
"I'll deal with this. Stay here." Cloud said but was stopped by a tug at his sword arm.  
"Oh no. I'm going too. Don't you still need someone to chase away the darkness?" Yuffie said with determination. Cloud simply nodded before grabbing Yuffie and jumping off the side. Leon ran to the edge to see if the were ok when he was nearly knocked over by the two flying straight up. "NOT FUNNY CLOUD!!!" Was a cry they all heard.  
"Try to get above it." Cloud said before forcefully throwing Yuffie higher into the air and drawing his sword. Charging towards the Heartless he swung his sword as he made passes, but the attacks weren't that deep. 'Strong defence? This could be tough.'  
"Wahoo!" Yuffie called as she hurled her new shuriken down, it raked across the heartless' back before returning to its master. Yuffie held her arm out and was caught by Cloud. "One more time!"  
"Right!" Cloud said before throwing her again and moving in to attack. The heartless began loosing off some dark energy orbs to try and stop him however he destroyed them with a swing of his blade for each. Yuffie landed on the monster's back and used the technique to charge her weapon full of energy. She tried attacking with this and found it to be more effective against the Heartless, but not enough. The heartless launched several orbs of dark energy to attack Yuffie, who simple repelled them with her awesome ninja skills. The Heartless looked ready to go again but Yuffie was whisked away from the beat by Cloud.  
"Damn that thing is tough skinned." Yuffie complained. Cloud looked at the beast. It was large, thin and had wings and one REALLY big mouth where most of those Dark orbs seemed to be expelled.  
"Then the only way to get it is from the inside." Cloud said calmly. "I'll set you down first."  
"No! I thought I told you. You need me to dispel the Darkness for you right?" she looked at the thing's mouth. "And that looks REALLY Dark to me."  
"Yuffie?!" Cloud asked surprised.  
"Even if it's just this once, let me be your light ok?" Yuffie said. Cloud said nothing for a few moments.  
"All right then, Hold on tight this is gonna be crazy." He said and as soon as Yuffie had done so he grinned. "Let's Mosey."  
"Wha!?" And with that the two shot off towards the heartless. Entering it's mouth cloud pushed forward holding the buster sword forward and Yuffie tightly to him. The deeper they got the heavier his sword and his eyes felt. Cloud could feel himself begin t slip into darkness.  
"Damn… it." He said as he felt his energy begin to drain. "I…"  
"Cloud, Don't give up! Open your eyes! Look at me!" Yuffie cried and cloud responded. He stared at her, she looked scared, on the verge of tears. His eyes seemed dull, as if the light the made them glow had disappeared. "Cloud… please don't lose sight of the light."  
'The…light?' Cloud repeated in his head. He looked forward and the blade that once belonged to his friend. Under the bandages, he could make out a gleam of light. 'Don't lose… Sight of… the LIGHT!'

Leon, Aerith, Tifa and Cid looked on in Horror as their friends went into the mouth of the giant Heartless. It's mouth closed and nothing happened.  
"DAMN IT! What were they thinking?" Leon yelled.  
"Oh… no." Aerith muttered with her hand covering her mouth.  
"Cloud…" Tifa said looking shell-shocked.  
"WHY DID HE TAKE THE &^%ING BRAT WITH HIM! HE SHOULD LEFT HER DOWN HERE THAT ^&%*ING SON OF A…" Cid ranted.  
"DAMN IT ALL!" Leon yelled and then, suddenly the Heartless screamed and a bright flash of light burst from its back as it began to turn into nothingness. "What?" The light in the sky fade and the familiar figures of Cloud and Yuffie could be seen. The two came down and landed next to the group neither one saying anything.  
"The… heck?" Cid asked and was taken aback when Yuffie started Shaking. Aerith looked ready to comfort her when she suddenly sprang up bouncing up and down and spinning screaming.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! OH YEAH! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT! TASTE THE POWER OF THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME YOU DAMNED HEARTLESS! THAT'S WHAT'S COMING YOUR WAY IF YA MESS WITH ME! YAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuffie screamed While Cloud spun his sword single handed a few times before sheathing it.  
"Always wanted to do that properly." He said quietly, a small smile on his face. Suddenly, Yuffie's cheers of victory and joy fell silent. Cloud looked over worried only to see the ninja look positively Ill and covering her mouth with her hands.  
"I think… I'm gonna… barf… urgghhh" She said. Cloud blinked once or twice before breaking into hysterics, much to the surprise of everyone else there. He guided her to the ledge.  
"S-shut up… urghh… It's you fault." She reminded him. He laughed some more.  
"Hah… Onwards an upwards right?" he said with a smile. She shook her head.  
"Yeah… Onwards and Upwards…. Urp." She muttered before puking, earning more laughter from Cloud.

_Hope everyone enjoyed. Remeber to read and review  
BPES_


End file.
